


Life is the Bubbles

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mermen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren are mermen and they’ve known each other since they were little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is the Bubbles

Darren could easily say that Chris was his favorite swimming partner. They always raced each other, then played around and swam until they would find another spot they could claim as theirs. Chris always made him laugh the hardest. And when nobody noticed, they would sneak away and swim up to look at the sky, Chris always swimming faster than Darren and taking his hand to drag him along.

Darren knew that Chris was actually his favorite everything partner.

They had known each other since they were little, when they still used to chase fishes around vast waters. Everyone knew they were inseparable.

A loud laugh interrupted Darren's thoughts.

"Are you thinking about Chris again?" Snickered his brother.

"Am not."

"Yes, you are, I know. You just have that dumb look on your face whenever you're thinking about him." Chuck tilted his head doing something that resembled a lovestruck smile and sighed heavily, mocking him.

"Shut up."

"So, when are you gonna give him your necklace? I know you've been making one since the elders proclaimed his passage to adulthood."

"I told you to shut up, 's none of your business," muttered Darren, blushing heavily. It would have probably shown down to his fin, but luckily the pinkish color of his tail was enough of a disguise.

Chuck was right, though. He had been making a necklace for Chris. It was tradition, you had to give it to the one you wanted to be your other half. It hadn't been long since his own passage, but they weren't allowed to give necklaces until they were both welcomed into adulthood by their elders. Since Chris' recently happened, he had started looking everywhere for the most beautiful seashells and today he had finally found the last one. He had already noticed other mermen and mermaids looking at Chris differently and it filled him with jealousy.

_They can go fuck themselves if they're starting to notice him just now. I've been waiting forever for this moment and I'm gonna be the first to give him a necklace._

Darren would absolutely respect Chris' right to refuse it, even if it would break his heart. But he had to be the first one.

He had been thinking about it since that day when they were kids.

They had been swimming and playing around until they noticed Chris' aunt approaching a merman. They quickly hid behind a rock and watched in awe as the merman gave her a beautiful necklace made of seashells, just like the ones their parents wore everyday. Darren remembers Chris looking at him and whispering, "When we're older, I'll give you one too". Chris had probably forgotten about that, but Darren never did.

Darren had been trying to act nonchalant about the way he felt for Chris, but the last few days had been particularly difficult for him. Today he had finally found the most beautiful seashell to complete his necklace - it was perfectly round and it had some blue nuances he knew Chris would love. Darren put the necklace in a satchel and left to meet Chris at their cave, like they did almost everyday.

As soon as he saw Chris waiting for him, Darren could feel his heart trying to thump out of his chest. He knew he needed to get this over with immediately. Approaching Chris, he hid the satchel behind his back and replied bashfully to Chris' _hi_.

"I- I've got something for you," he said, looking down and feeling his face heating up, while he took the necklace out of the satchel and gently thrusted it in Chris' hands. "I wanted to give this to you before anyone else could and- and I- that one in the middle matches the blue in your eyes a-and your tail so I thought you would like it."

When Darren looked at him, Chris’ eyes were wide in a mix of surprise and what Darren hoped was happiness.

Chris grinned. “Wait a second!” And he disappeared into the cave.

Darren stood there, not sure of what was happening. If Chris hadn't gotten back in less than a minute like he did, he would've probably started to panic. But there he was, holding his necklace in one hand and something else in the other.

"I made one for you too," Chris said shyly. "I told you I would. It's not as cute as yours but-"

"You remember?” Darren whispered wide-eyed. He turned the necklace over in his palms, caressing the shells with his fingers, taking in every detail.

“I love it.” Darren smiled at Chris, his eyes crinkling and shining with happiness. His body became giddy with excitement and he couldn’t wait any longer. “It's perfect, put it on me."

“Only if you put yours on me. And of course I remember, you dumbass. How could I not?”

Darren could only nod as Chris got closer to him and he could feel his fin tickling his own. He slid his necklace around Darren’s neck and waited until Darren did the same. They felt like they were wrapped in their own magical moment and Chris couldn’t help leaning towards Darren to let their noses gently rub against each other. Darren took his hand, holding it as if he was never going to let go, then his lips skimmed against Chris, pulling him into the sweetest kiss. Chris’ hand came up to Darren’s, stroking the lines of his cheekbone as the waves moved them around and neither of them cared.

“You look beautiful,” whispered Darren against his lips.

“It’s because I’m wearing your necklace.”

“We could go up and see the sky later… Do you want to?”

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/129864788184/life-is-the-bubbles)


End file.
